Powerpuff Girls: New and the Bold
by Blasianeko
Summary: Have you ever wanted to start over... to to fly..and not worry. "Helia, Helia are you here?" Who said that and I turn around to see my guide, Charles Dunoires, the other freshman who's sister went her. "Welcome to Townsville Academy, have a wonderful time" and he walks Bad summary I know, but I hope you enjoy it...(if you have a oc. Come and I will add her/him) PLEASE COMMENT
1. 1st batch of info

**Powerpuff Girls: The New and the Bold **

**The Information needed for this story. Here is the information.**

_**(Bubbles)Miyako Gotokuji**_

_**Age: Fifteen**_

_**Appearance: She has bright blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. Miyako(Bubbles)has blonde hair in two bouncy and curled pig tails, as well as a semi built body. **_

_**Personality: Miyako(Bubbles)is your average peppy girly girl but has a scary side to her too. She will be a bit yandere-ish during this series. Of course she likes animals and is very defensive about the people she cares about. Bubbles is quite happy go lucky and can easily read people's expressions.  
**_

_**(Blossom)Momoko Akatsumi **_

_**Age: Fifteen**_

_**Appearance: With bubblegum Pink eyes and wicked curves, there is no way to stop Momoko. She is a B 36(close to c) and has a fit body. Her hair reaches her mid back and is always held up by a red bow. She usualy wears a pencil skirt with he base of black and small hearts on the side, while her shirt is a puffed blouse.  
**_

_**Personality: The firework of the group. She is slightly boy crazy, but not as much as before. She is now the smartest of the group and is part of a dance crew. She seemingly can find things out faster than most people, so her enemies don't really like her as much as they should. Blossom is outgoing and logical. She smiles at the cutest things and doesnt back down.  
**_

_**(Buttercup) Kaoru Matsubara **_

_**Age: Fifteen**_

_**Appearance: Being the second busty isn't fun for this girl. She has spike-edged hair and stunning green eyes She has a butt( much to the guys liking)**_

_**Personality: …..A handful. Known as the Rebel K, Kaoru walks around with her group like they are nothing. She is still a fanatic about sports and fights with the new member a lot. Kaoru stands up for what she wants and wont back down. Still, she is a ticking bomb so Momoko is there to calm her down.  
**_

_**(Blaire) Helia Nanako**_

_**Age: Fifteen **_

_**Appearance: Being made fun for a butt she never knew she had….not cool. Heliah is/was a Bcup and has a semi built body. She has short hair to her collar bone. She has an Semi hour glass figure.**_

_**Personality: She is kind, innocent and caring, once you get under her cold and mean attitude. She truly is a mean girl and is naïve, so Kaoru usually fights with her. Helia was raised in California and is usually called an oreo of some sorts, by her speech. She is in Band and Flag guard .**_

_**Here is the information number 1 and two will come after the prologue.**_


	2. Prologue pt 1

**Blaire:Hiya I am the Blasianeko's wannabe person so Hang on to her(my) weirdness and harem bases.**

**Blaire: Lets get this thing rolling **

**Bubbles: I agree ^U^**

**Buttercup: Yeah, I guess**

**Blossom: Who will join us today?**

**Blaire: Me….**

**Bubbles: Well Blaire doesn't own us and only owns Charles, Alice, Beretta, Cole, Duke, Edward and Blaire. Please enjoy ^-^**

Flashback: Two weeks Ago:

"I wanna go to Japan" I said facing my parents. " I-I have been accepted to a school that trains people with capabilities that can be honed…..so please let me go". I beg my mom and dad to leave California, I was tired of being looked down upon and made fun of. So this made me happy and when I heard my answer, I cried. I packed everything I could, the birds danced outside the window, of my family manor, in the crystal sky. "Finally" I whispered.

:Present Day:

"Helia, remember there are strangers who can steal you and do bad things to you, so don't walk alone and don't say hi to adult men." My Grandma says. I am at the airport with her in Japan and I can't wait! I mean literally, a fifteen year old like me in the place of anime, cosplayers, huge companies and an amazing population of people . Anyway, as my Grandma rattles on about crazy things I am watching a street performer. Wow, she was gorgeous, like beyond it. She had a red bow and Bubblegum pink eyes which shown with authority. It was astonishing to feel this subordinate already." Helia, did you get all that?" Grandma says, " Oh, yeah I did" I say like I always do. We walked through the streets to a huge building, with six different sections. It was a beautiful pearl color and had people walking in to it in beige and red to blue to purple. The students, and I will be one. I felt a smile break on my face. My thoughts ran wild, what if I could use their lab or, or make robots like I use too. Let's do this!" Grandma said and my trebling feet began to move.

:40 minutes later:

Miyako POV

"MIIYYYAAAAKOOOO" I hear on the side walk. A girl with Bubblegum eyes and long ginger/orange hair somes straight at me. She smiles brightly and tackles my shoulder. " Blossom, Please get off me, I am very tired." I yawn. "Yeesh all of us aren't brainiacs and can keep their grades at a B average." Our school needs an B average just be here, if you don't you you will be kicked out, and with fighting and schoolwork my body gets tired easily. Then out of nowhere, I see a green striped and starred skateboard heading for us. " Hey girlies! How's it going" Buttercup says. As she lands. " WT Heck" Blossom yells in my ear. They are at it again. I sigh, seriously my life might be like this until I graduate, but I don't mind. We stay up with eachother and after the incident with Z rays, the villians appeared less and less. Some, I am pretty sure, turned human. We are the Powerpuff Girls Z and we fight crime. Anxiously to start small talk, Buttercup looks at me and asked " So, How is that cheerleading and Clothes thing you're doing going?", "Fine" I answered. As we enter the school, I see a new girl whose eyes shone with naïvety and curiosity. She had dark/tan skin and Caring Brown/black eyes and sat outside the principal's office in silence. He girl saw me staring and she smiled nervously. She sat there until a grown woman walked out and told her to say goodbye. As the lady left, I saw her get up and was aboutto take a step then BAM! A flock a girls ran into the school terrifying the new srudent. We heard gasps from the girls, they stared in shock and we looked at who the stares were pointed at. One of the most popular boys walked up to the office. Charles Dunoires, the heir to a Kingdom in France. He had Golden honey blonde hair and pale aqua/green eyes, with a princely smile and toned body, the girls love him. "Those abs" Buttercup whispered as she saw his uniform.

Blossom POV

Oh holy shi* I cannot believe my eyes. The dude who usually decided to ditch showing people around and forced it on me, was doing his job. I turned to Buttercup and her mouth almost touched the floor.

:Lunch:

Buttercup POV

She is something special, huh, I thought to myself. I felt a weird sensation from my phone, it was time to go save the city already?

As we ran we saw the new girl with Cole Beamer, the prof's assistant, Alice Dunoires, Charles older sister, Beretta Le Moure, the famous hit girl (known for shooting through the boy's hearts) and Duke Taines. Now if you like the looks of Charles and the kindness of Cole, mix it together and add a bit of child you are bound for Duke. He is, I have to admit, Hot like not tea hot, I mean let me lick your abs as we ride off in the sunset hot. Yeah and this girl is just talking to them like she doesn't know. Oh well her loss. Momoko laughed and ran away, Miyako followed and I took the rear.

No ones POV

"Buttercup, were you looking at Duke again?" Blossom asked in her most abnoxious tone" "N-No" Buttercup said as her face differed. The three girls, Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako ran up to the top of the school and transformed. On their way to the Prof's house/Lab , they saw a gray ray of light hit their school. " This is not good" Blossom says. " Are you kidding me! We just left that Fu…." She wasn't able to finish, for she was too shocked to see the new girl in a pale purple and turquoise power puff uniform. Helia broke down in confusion, she was walking to a lost little kid and then BAM! A ray of light hit her then she yells " I am Blaire the Powerpuff" Who is Blaire?


	3. End of prologue

Blaire: What are you doing?

*the other powerpuffs on the ground trying to get pictures*

Blossom,Buttercup,Bubbles:NOTHING!

*Blaire sweatdrops and takes the pictures*

Blaire: You guys are pathetic...

*The picture had Brick,Boomer, and Butch with Duke, Edward and Charles at the pool.

Blaire: I Don't own the idiots, I own Charles, Duke, Edward, Beretta,Cole and Blaire.

LETS BEGIN _

No one POV

Helia was terrified, "What the... WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed. Blossom looked shocked. "This is not right. We have another girl in the group?". Buttercup was ranting to Bubbles who was shocked. "Blaire, Follow us" a voice said. The girls looked to see where the voice came from. "It's deep, and very cold. I can't make up who that is." Blossom thought. Then a group of boys came out.

One had a Red cap and long fiery red hair. His eyes wore as well red with hints of hatred. He was tall and muscular, which caught Blossom's attention. The next was a boy who had an eery smile on his face. When his electrifying blue eyes said "I am nicer than ypu think" his built body said "Fear me, I can rip you into shreds". The next boy was a pale one with a muscular body and even colder eyes. He had his short hair in a ponytail and his sideswept bangs. And lastly, a boy in white and purple, he had blonde hair as well built body and charming blue/purple eyes. Him and Blaire looked stared at the girl and they shared an awkward silence.

CHARLES POV

:Fourty minutes before hand: "Helia, Helia are you here?". I sighed, the princapal told me to guide such a helpless name is Helia, she seems nice. I study her, she has brown eyes which look like it go to kind to cold at any second. Her hair is wavy and short, and she seems to have a built body and has long and strong legs. "Charles, are you okay?" she said to me, "yeah I am fine". Helia , the new girl who supposedly had an unknown talent. I walk her around school and explain what to do. "In the science lab, please refrain from setting it on fire." She listens and follows me, she looks kind of innocent. I mean like childish. I guess I zoned out because here she was staring at me like she was confused. "What do you want?" I asked, "To know what you were thinking of" was her reply.

Before I could say something, I saw my friend Duke walk over, with his grin he made girls swoon, except Helia. Interesting, she is immune to his compulsion skill. Helia started laughing at the girls, to our surprise. "Are you kidding me?! Seriously, he may be cute, but not enouh to swoon over" these were her words. I saw Duke look at her like a confused animal. He started to smile and said to her "Are you new? Because I would like to buy you" and in return she said "Try harder. Charles, can we finish the tour please?" I couldn't help but laugh.

HELIA POV

Charles started laughing and I just walked behind him. He stopped to talk to a pretty ravenette and a girl who looked similar to me. "Hi, I am new" I said as I try to smile. The girls stared at me, then gawked at Charles, who had a slightly pink face. "Hey new girl, I'm Colette but people call me Cole." said the girl who looks like me expect for the red hair hidden in her black hair. "And I am Beretta Le Moure, also YOU ARE FRWEAKIN CUTE" and she grabbed me around the neck and hugged me. "H-Help! Please Charles!" I said, but he started to laugh at me.

:20 minutes after:

It was lunch and Charles kept telling me to follow him. "Charles, I am fine. You showed me around already, can I get food now." I pleadingly ask this but without luck, it didn't work. "My friends took a liking to you, so sit with us" he tells me. Really, I am like tired and terrified of Beretta I think he is trying to kill me! I ended up sittitng next to her, and I was welcomed. Charles was making fun of Duke and then this boy who looked like the president came to the table. He was tall, and had messy black hair. He looked like a model, a model I wouldn't like. I left the cafeteria and walked around the school. I saw a strange young child cry on the floor so of course I ran to the child. Where I saw a girl trio fly towards me and a light the next.

:Charles POV

So I was told that Helia left and I ran after her. Who knew watching new kids were so hard? I checked everywhere and then I went to the roof to get a birds eye view. I saw her run after a young child and then I saw a light head for her. Then I was hit and I became unconscious.

:Present (No ones POV)

"So you girls are back" Brick says and gives an icy stare. Butch looks directly at Buttercup and gives her a psychotic smile. Charles or Brave stared at his new enemy in a confused way. The groups looked at eachother wih mixed emotions until "How about we don't fight and we figure this out instead. " Bubbles and Boomer pleaded and the rest agreed. 14 minutes after: "Hmm. So you boys think I would believe that" Blossom, who is now Momoko again, says wih a cocky tone. "Yeah Babe, I do" Brick replied, "Don't call me babe." "I do what I want" and an arguement broke out. This happendwith Buttercup as well. Bubbles was talking to Boomer in a calm manner getting everything she needed. Charles and Helia just didn't talk.

" So you idiots are trying to get into school?" said Kaoru, yeah and seeing a ...like yoy there wouldn't be wanted" Butch replied. "Say that again bastard!" "Save your breath for your next victim" "DIE!" We all sighed. No one talked until Momoko said " By the way, who are you?" to Helia. " I-I am Helia, I am new here and I don't know who you are as well." Miyako in an excited voice" Oh, we are Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. We are a group of scientifically enhanced fighters who protect e city.".

*awkward silence*

Bubbles hen went on, "And if I am sure, that is Charles Dunoires aka Hot French prince." " of bel air" Helia added. "We should get going now, Helia join me"Charles demanded. Wihout saying a word he got up from the table and forcefully walked Helia out. The rest in their minds said "Weird guy, and poor girl". "We gotta go" Kaoru said as she arose from her seat, followed up by Momoko and Miyako. They ran out and tried to forget the boys. They got to their dorms, and got ready to sleep. They thought of the girl hat hey will have to train. And the girl thought of the boy, who was her enemy now.

_ Blaire:How was it

Bubbles: I calm things down?

Buttercup: Why was my lines so short? Blossom: Cause hearing you talk would be a pain

Brick: So we were finally added huh

Boomer: Yay! Now we get to hurt the girls

Butch: Yeah *heads for BC*

Buttercup: Off me idiot!

*All of us stare, until Brave pulls Blaires arm*

Brave:Blaaaiiiree, can you make me foood?

Blaire: I thought I tied you up

Brave: You did...

Alice:This is awkward

Beretta: Yep

Cole: Strange

Duke: BLAIRE! CAN I TALK TO YOU ABOUT HELIA!

Blaire: no

*arguements and fights start to show up. 40 minutes later*

Blaire: I am tired, who else

Brave:Me

Bubbles:Me too

All: Goodnight!

Blaire: And See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Helia: "HELOOOOO WORLD" *pets random people's heads*

Charles: *smacks her hands* what the heck are you doing?

Momoko: Being weird and tired *closes her eyes*

Kaoru: *gets pulled into the convo* Why am I here

Hailie: 'Cause the psycho on the other side of the screen wants you to be.

Miyako: Well, I want to go get some food. Like pocky, or Ice….*pummeled by hailie*

Hailie : GIVE ME YOUR POCKY NOW

Charles: Before this gets crazier, Blasianeko or Neko chan, does not own the powerpuff girls, rowdyruffs, princess, and other characters that are minor for the time being. Also the stupid is logo Hailie wears.

All the girls: SMEXY BIO TIME ON THE BOYS *everyone but hailie and Cole fan girls*

Name: Brick Jojo (in some cases, James)

Age: 16

Appearance: With long crimson hair that reaches his lower back, and dashing but cold blood red eyes. Brick can conquer just any girl's heart. His body matches his name; he could be made of bricks. He wears usually a red vest over a white t-shirt that always has some type of logo. The boy wears black skinny jeans, don't question them. When his hair is up, he wears a red beanie, and you can see his ear piercing.

Personality: Well, he isn't a ray of sunshine. Mr. Jojo enjoys making fun of Momoko, bullying Momoko's boyfriend, and also beating up Momoko ((wife beater)). He is cocky and doesn't like to talk to idiots. He hates when people don't take him seriously. He his rude to his brother Butch, and is actually quite defensive of Boomer.

Name: Boomer Jojo (in some cases, Henry)

Age: 16

Appearance: This big blue-eyed blonde can't wait to show off himself. His hair is now shaped with a low sideways bang, and the sides are like before; flowing off his face. His smile has gotten brighter, and his skin a bit more tan than before. Boomer wears designer clothes for men, which is made of ties, a dark blue, cuffed shirt and some epic black jeans. He is tone tanned fit and ready for anything that comes his way (especially the ladies)

Personality: To plainly put it; he got smarter. He is peppy, ditzy, forgetful and the total opposite of Brick. He understands he might be the most sheltered child and he would like it to stay that way, so she won't have to deal with problems. He enjoys the arts of performing and portraits, only to see a smiling face of the newest model. He enjoys people to be in pain, especially Miyako. Miya is his most feared person, for many reasons. She is pretty, his heart pounds every time they are close, and she knows who he is.

Name: Butch Jojo

Appearance: Sadly, he is the most buff and tanned out of the group. His hair has calmed down, so it is not spiky anymore. Butch actually cut it to refrain from looking like his brothers. His short ponytail is always on the lower part of his head, and his bangs were cut to barely cover his right eye. ((enjoy him girls….enjoy your fantasies of butch and his six-pack and tanned body riding on a pony)). He wears a leather jacket with his name on the back, and green Under-shirts all the time. On these shirts are pictures of broken hearts, sad girls, and blood… His pants are blue jeans ( a guy with regular pants) and his shows are green Jordan'ss.

Personality: ((gawd freakin no)) the boy is a flirt from another world. He has the swagger of a lion but the look of a bad boy kitten (haa Gayyyyyy). He likes to flirt with our hot headed Kaoru, usually leading to the guy in the infirmary. Butch goes like this. Kokowaii on the streets, Senpai in the sheets. That is right, the boy is a player and hooks up with at least three girls per week.

Name: Charles Dunoires (aka Brave)

Age: 15 ¾

Appearance: Ahh, the princely boy. With his short left banged hair that is the color of honey. Ohh, his eyes the color called teal, and I am not being payed to do that. He is good looking with a toned and fit body. Mr. Dunoires carries on his French genes showing off his semi pale and tan skin. He wears a black t-shirt with the logo "Royals" and some green tinted pants.

Personality: He is your average boy, if you get past his princely act. He is in fact Brave (lol name use not intended) and isn't one to mess with. He is protective of Cole and Helia for some personal reasons. His sister is always bugging him and she shows his Tsundere side. (I think its cute)

(helia: sooooo, there are more girls Right?

Alice: I wanna be introduced with this girl)

Hailie: Why am I here?)

Name: Hailie (aka Black Pheonix or BP) 

Age: 14

Appearance: She has black wavy hair that goes below her shoulders. She has dark skin, and a curvy body( she hates it). The girl has long legs and wears leggings with everything. She has a shirt that says "Stupid is as Stupid does" on it and a smiley face. Her main shirt is a buttoned, short sleeved blouse, the color of teal. During her work, she wears a lab coat, or a black Tank top with matching black shoets that go up to half above her knee caps. She wears a black leather jacket, two holsters and combat sneakers. Her hair is usually in a low ponytail and is rarely down.

Personality: She is a ray of sunshine, at times. She can talk forever if she is interested, bored etc…. it depends on her mood. She is clever, and sneaky but cares for others. She doesn't rely on her sneakiness or wit to get out of situations all the time. Hailie is friendly and inclined in math. She has a huge ego that she is working on and gets flustered easily. Like Helia, she is naïve, but she could at least tell if someone was lying or if she is being tricked.

Name: Alice Dunoires

Age: 17

Appearance: Messy side ponytail will be the first thing you see, next to her knockers. She has a lighter shade of honey hair and sassy green eyes. Her dresses come with vests and are usually cuffed. She wears bands on her wrists, and has a bowtie

Personality: As sneaky as she is, she has a big mouth. Her face lights up when Hailie or Cole is around, but not when Beretta comes and takes them to get ice cream. She is like a mom at times and a pervert too. She is loyal to the bone and is nicknamed 'Tiger Lily' for this reason.

All: SO THATS ALL FOLKS /shot

Hailie: "LOL" *falls down laughing*

We hope you enjoyed it….for now


End file.
